Deamon
by Annie Tatterton
Summary: How do you tell the one,who loves you the most that they're the one causing you so much pain you wish you could die? How do you hide it from him? Do you think you can live through this Hell?
1. Face Down

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" The pure fury that shook the voice made her freeze in her tracks. Red eyes filled with malice lock on hers as the girl tried to scramble away. "Ah-ah-ah." He chided.

Nail dug into the soft skin at her ankles as he pulled her back towards him. "I'm not done playing with you just yet pet." He growled beside her ear. An ear splitting scream broke the night and blood covered lips pulled back in a smirk to reveal a row of pointed teeth.

Dark purplish circles rested just below the girl's bloodshot eyes. Brown hair brushed and styled just so, jeans, a jacket, all to hide the bruises. "Look! White trash Barbie musta had a hard night on her corner she's all covered up again." A preppy girl near the front of the bus spat in a nasally voice. The group in the seat beside her snickered. Seemingly out of nowhere a hand flew out grabbing the girls' head and smashing it against the window.

"I suggest, Carly, that you leave her alone." Tears dripped from the girl's wide eyes as she hiccupped and nodded. His hand left her face and moved to the other girl's wrist as he moved back to his seat. "Sit Zoë."

Wincing the dark haired girl took as seat beside him. "T-thank you Dimitri." She whispered wringing her hands in her lap.

"Yeah well Donavan knows better than to let his bitch harass you and if he's not going to teach her I will." The boy snapped sending a glare backs up at the sniffling girl being comforted by her friends. The rest of the ride to school is a near silent one, at least between the pair.

"I-I"ll see you at lunch." Zoë mumbled walking down the hall away from him.

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He growled slamming the smaller boy against the lockers. " Don't you know better than to touch what isn't yours?"<p>

"Dimitri please! I-i just fell, he was h-helping me up!" Zoë whimpered clutching at his arm. "Don't hurt him…"

"Get out of here! You're not even worth it." Dimitri snarled dropping the boy to the floor and watching as he hurried away. Eyes still flashing with anger glanced back at the dark haired girl.

"C-can we go to lunch now Dimi?" She asked quietly using his childhood nickname to try and sooth the boy. A small smile graced the boy's mouth as he looked at how fragile she seemed to be in that moment.

"Sure." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her into the lunchroom.

"Dimitri!" A blonde sitting near the back wall shouted waving his arms gestured for the pair to join him.

"You okay with sitting near them?" Dimitri paused trying to get a look at her face.

"Yeah. It's fine." She mumbled walking with him to the table and sitting down next sandwiched between Dimitri and the wall. The blonde boy gave them a toothy smile.

"Charlie, you need to keep a tighter grip on Carly. She was after Zoë again this morning." The black haired teen stated before taking a drink of soda. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Really?"He asked seeming genuinely shocked. "I'm sorry Xavier's had me working with Hannah al week so I guess she's lashing out again. I'll fix her." He said with another more malicious grin. He turned his golden eyes onto the girl beside his friend. "Sorry there kitty-cat." He chuckled ruffling her hair.

Franticly she reached up to try and fix it but the damage was done. Dimitri gripped her face with both hands turning it toward him and forcing her to meet his gaze. "What the fuck! Who the hell hit you? Tell me!" He barked.

"Let me go! It hurts Dimitri! Let me go!" She screeched slapping his hands away. Panic rose in her throat as she realized what had happened. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just.." Pushing her chair away from the table, Zoë torn out of the lunchroom and raced outside.

"Someone's been hitting your girl." Charlie said popping another French fry into his mouth. Anger bubbled beneath Dimtri's skin as he stared down at the table seeing only red.

"Yeah and when I find out who I'm going to tear out his fucking throat."


	2. What If

_"You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."_-Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix

_Anger, pain and fear. They are the three Primes are what drives a demon, makes them strong. When deprived of these things a demon will being unknowingly violent, harming those closest to them. A deamon is what becomes of the depraved creature, a mass of raw, unadulterated, fury driven only by a craving for Primes and bloodlust. Deamon's do not feel the emotions as demons are accustomed to sometimes show. They know knowing but their own selfish wants and a fierce desire to protect all they deem theirs. In most cases, a demon unwittingly becomes a deamon for only short periods of time, most commonly in the hours between dusk and dawn. These half-monsters are almost indistinguishable from their normal demon selves but a few slight changes in personality or behavior are definite signs in. Demons that are affected will be over come with a new sense of protectiveness and the need to assert dominance over weaker or lower demons, this may lead to fights of territory and/or mates. Another sign is the urge to be in high up places, above others. This is a primal instinct, the height lets the demon keep nearly everything and everyone in sight. Sitting on the tops of chairs or sitting up on their toes is the most obviously seen hint of this._

_If you suspect your friend has turned deamon or half-deamon I suggest you alert a higher up or superior demon immediately. If left un-chained so to speak they will go on a killing rampage taking out any, friends, or foes, who stand in their path. Likewise, if you are mated or tied to a demon exhibiting any of the symptoms get to a safehouse and contact a superior being._

-excerpt from Dr. Marvelo's Hellfire Demons

* * *

><p>"It's crazy how one person, just one person, can change the lives of so many. Dr. King did it, Hitler did it….and Dimitri can do it, I know he can Skye." Zoë whispered slumping down with her back against the bed.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure he can Zoë." The younger girl on the bed chuckled playing absent-mindedly with the other's hair. " So what'd you do this time sissy?" Skye asked feeling her sister tense as soon as the question left her mouth.

"What makes you think I-I did something?" The brunette snapped sitting up suddenly and running her fingers through her hair. A tired sigh sounded from the small girl on the bed." Is it that obvious?"

"Zo, you're easier to read than a picture book, at least for me. Plus you never come until after eight unless something happens and since you're not acting a like a feral, pissed off cat I'm just going to take a guess at thinking it was something YOU did not him."

" I never said this had anything to do with Dimitri." The older girl fumed pacing the room. Skye raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving look causing her sister to huff in defeated approval.

"Come sit. I'll braid your hair and you can tell me all about it." The dark haired teen said flashing a toothy grin as her sister obeyed sitting down in front of her cross-legged.

* * *

><p>"Can't you at least PRETEND to be happy for me?"Xavier pouted flopping onto the couch and staring up at his friends. "Jaaake, Dimi, come on…At least crack a damn smile."<p>

"Shutcha mouth Esposa."Jake snapped whacking the younger boy's head.

"Where the fuck could she be?" Dimitri growled pacing around the living room. "We scoured almost the whole damn city."

"Well there is one place we haven't checked…." Charlie stated throwing a baseball into the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Where?" Xavier asked suddenly seeming interested in his friend's affairs. There was an eerie kind of quiet for a moment before Dimitri spoke again.

"Jake."

"Yeah?" The teen responded not meeting his friend's fiery gaze.

"We're going to Fireside."

* * *

><p><em>Fireside manor sits about 20miles south of Hellfire, located at the cliff above the blazing Cadver, a pit of boiling flames. Many noble demon families have lived in this beautiful Victorian style house and now Fireside is home to the esteemed Wolfe family.<em>

* * *

><p>A loud crash from downstairs startled the two sisters. "Skye….Hide." Zoë whispered jumping off the bed and locking the door. The black haired girl looked up at her with wide, frightened, blue eyes.<p>

"You don't think it's-"

"Skye is said hide! Now stop chattering and get in the fucking closet." The older girl bit out as she pulled her sister off the bed and shoved her towards the said closet.

"No! Stop it, I'm not going to hide if that's who I think it is let him march right up here and TRY to take you from me." Skye hissed curling her fists as she glared at the door.

"Yeah? You want me to sit here and watch him rip you to pieces _sissy_? Do you have a death wish? Or maybe you want to see him sink his fangs and claws into me when I resist and try to protect you!" The brunette near screeched as she stalked forward cornering her younger sister. "Get in the damn closet Skye." The smaller gulped shaking visibly as she nodded and crawled to the back of the closet.

The door as shut with a click and soon the only thing to be heard in the pitch black darkness was the shallow hiccup breaths of the youngest Nickolas girl. Back in the bedroom, Zoë covered her mouth in an effort not to scream as the sound of glass breaking sounded from down the hall. The dark haired girl sat down on the side of the bed away from the door clenching her eyes shut and covering her ears to try and smother the noises from outside.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! OPEN IT NOW!" Dimitri howled kicking at the locked bedroom door. There was a crack as the door splinter and then was floored. The black haired boy swaggered into the small room, eyes practically glowing with anger. A snarl pulled back his lips as he spotted the girl he was searching for cowering on the other side of the bed. " Zoë." The boy all but growled grabbing the front of her shirt and yanking the brunette to her feet. Tear filled eyes wide with fear look Dimitri in the face before she drops her gaze. "We're leaving. Now." Dimitri snapped tightening his grip on the girl's shoulder painfully and leading the wincing teen toward the door.

"Dimitri Starr get you hands off my sister." Skye shouted wiping her the stray tears from her cheeks as she stepped out of the closet fist clenched tight.

"Skye…Please just-" Zoë stopped flinching when the dark haired boy raised his hand. He cast her a disapproving look before turning to face the little black haired girl.

"Stay outa this shortie. This doesn't concern you." He spat turning to leave once again.

"Oh so what I'm just supposed to let you fucking beat my big sister to death?" Skye growled stalking after the pair as they froze at her words.

"You don't even know what your talking about Skye and I suggest ,if you don't want your scrawny ass kicked, you back off." Dimitri barked shoving Zoë forward out the doorway.

"Yeah? Where do you think she's getting those bruises? The bite marks, the claw marks? She never leaves you fucking side! Their all your handiwork, Starr." The reality of the black haired girl hit Dimitri hard, made bile rise in his throat. Confusion clouded his thought and all of the sudden the pupils of the boy's crimson eyes dilated till they were no more than cat-like.

"I told you to shut up you stupid fucking little bitch." The boy snarled whipping back around and facing the small girl. The menace in his glare alone coupled with the fact that his fangs elongated was enough to send Skye skittering backwards onto the bed.

"Dimi?" Zoë mumbled in a choked voice as she reached out to try and grasp his sleeve.

"Be quiet Zo this doesn't concern you at the moment. Go wait in the hall." Dimitri replied in a near sane voice startling the girl.

"But I…"

"I said," The black haired boy turned his blazing eyes on the brown haired girl. "Wait in the hall." No sooner had the Starr boy finished his sentence than he moved again towards the girl with braided black pigtails. A whimper escaped the younger girl as she steadily backed farther from him. "What's the matter? You can dish it out but you can't take it little one? So sorry but I believe the only way to ensure you keep our," Dimitri's eyes flashed back to their normal dark brown for a moment before switching back to the cat's eyes. "Little secret, is to kill you." A malicious grin spread across the demon's face as he watched claws sprout from where his nails had previously been. Each step he too brought him closer to Skye and soon she was caught between the wall and a madman. Panic coursed through her veins as the younger Nickolas sister used her last ditch effort to try and ward off her attacker.

"JAKE!" She screamed, the name echoing through the room and through out the halls.

"Ah-ah-ah." The demonic boy chided. His hand flew out to sink into the soft flesh of her throat but a figured shot out into the way blocking it from view.

"Get the fuck out of my house Dimitri." Jake Wolfe snarled wrapping his arms around the little dark haired girl protectively. A snarky smirk crossed the black haired boy's features.

"Oh but of course, _Mr. Wolfe_." Dimitri chuckled with a mock bow. He was at the door within a few strides.

"And leave Zoë here." The older boy stiffened visibly at the order or better put, suggestion.

"I'm afraid I just can't do that"


	3. Again

A hand reached out and gripped Zoë's shoulder spinning her around to face her attacker. She looked up red dilated pupils that glared back at the girl weren't Dimtri's. The girls' wary gaze hardened into on of determination as she returned the glare with a scowl of her own. "You're not Dimitri." She spat prying his hand off.

"You stupid bitch!" The deamon snarled curling his hands into fists but Zoë stood her ground, crossing both arms across her chest.

"I thought you were, at first. I thought I had somehow managed to piss you off so much you couldn't take it and let your demon side show through." The brunette narrowed her eyes. "But Dimitri hurt Skye, never. No you're not my Dimitri, you're just some cheep whore of a parasite that _wishes_ he could be." The deamon bared it's teeth at her words, canines sharpening into points. Driven by only fury he leapt at her. Without so much as blinking, the girl dodged the attack dropping to the floor and rolling out of his line of vision. A fierce growl tore from the creature's throat as he once again glared at her.

Claws elongated he lunged at her again and this time she sprung at the railing landing in a handstand for a moment before flipping back down to the floor. As the deamon stalked closer once again, a swift kick delivered to his stomach sent him stumbling back towards the stairs. Startled the boy's hands flailed uselessly as he tried to find some way to steady himself. " Zoë!" An all to familiar voice cried brown eyes widening in panic.

Without a moment's hesitation, Zoë shot forward grasping Dimitri's outstretched hand. A twisted grin lit the boy's once scared features as he clasped her hand pulling himself up before slamming the girl back against the wall. "Aww, tough luck princess." He mocked pinning both her wrists to the wall as she struggled against him. Her head thrashed from side to sight as she fought in vain to free herself from the deamon's grasp making the boy smirk and lick his lips in anticipation.

"Zoë!" Skye screeched breaking away from Jake and running to the doorway. Jake's eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

"Dimitri?" He asked in shaking voice, something told him that wasn't his friend out there.

"He's going to hate you." The deamon cackled turning to look at the pair. "When he wake's up he'll blame you and he's never going to forgive you because," He paused bringing his mouth close to the neck of the girl before him. "Who could forgive someone who broke something they hold precious?" He smirked before sinking his teeth deep into the girl's exposed neck. A scream tore from Zoë's mouth as he bit down harden bring more blood to his mouth. The creature reveled in the taste of fear and pain that coursed through the girl's blood, her scream music to his tormented soul.

The real Dimitri, within the deamon stirred at the tortured sound that reached him. As he tried to process what he was hearing, and why he felt so doped up the monster inhabiting his body pulled away from the girl licking his bloodied lips. A pained whimper escaped her as a demonic tongue rasped back across the wound, closing it. "Such pretty noises." The boy chuckled pulling the girl into his arms and nuzzling her hair with fake tenderness. "Guess you'll just have to make some more." He whispered walking the still stunned over to the stairs once more. Delight sparkling in both red eyes the deamon smiled "Scream for me." With that, he shoved hard on the girl's shoulders watching with a sadistic grin as she fell fast to the floor three stories below.

"HELP!" Zoë cried finally pulling out of her state of shock and scrabbling to find something, anything to hold onto when there was none.

"Sissy!" Skye screamed running towards the stairs only to be blocked by the bane of all the hate she now felt. "Move!" She shouted pounding her fists against him in rage. With a laugh he stepped aside just a sickening crunch followed by another scream echoed through out the house. Jake hurried after the dark haired girl pausing only to reach out and grab the other boy's shirt.

"If she's dead I'll kill you myself, I don't care if you are posing as my best friend." He spat releasing him as he sprinted to Skye's side. By the time the black haired pair made it down the stairs blood pooled around the unmoving brunette, seeping into the nearby carpet. Skye rushed forward sliding to her knees beside her sister.

"Jake! Do something, she's still breathing! If we don't hurry she'll go into hemorrhagic shock." Lost in her own thoughts the bleeding teen left the pain flood her senses as she drifted off.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

"_A-are you sure about this Dimitri?" The boy stuttered peeking up from his hiding spot to glimpse their targets._

"_Of course I'm sure! Grandpa said we're purebloods and that we can pick who ever we want!" Dimitri grinned not taking his eyes off his prize. "Okay, get ready." On the silent count of three the two boys crouched down before springing at their targets._

"_Ahhhh! Get off me!" The black haired girl shouted rolling in the grass franticly kicking and thrashing around._

"_Get. Off." The brunette growled clawing the boy's hands from around her waist. Stunned the boy merely sank down into the grass staring as she stomped over to where Jake was wrestling with the smaller girl. A hand reached on his shirt yanked the boy off her. "Get away from my little sister." The girl snapped pulling her sister to her feet._

"_Hey!" Jake yelped jumping back to his feet. "Dimitri do something!" He barked watching the two girls start head back the direction they'd come from._

"_Stop!" Dimitri demanded smirking in satisfaction when the girls' had no choice but to obey._

"_What did you just do?" The brunette asked turning to glare back at the boy._

"_Come here." Feet moving on their own accord the older girl's eyes widened as she came to a stop right in front of him. "It's called compulsion. Jake, go get the little one." His friend shook his head with a grin before running to grab the girl._

"_Who the heck do you think you are?" The older girl snarled crossing her arms over her chest. A smile pulled across Dimtri's face at her attitude._

"_Dimitri Starr," The boy bowed slightly. "I'm 10." A giggle from the black haired girl holding onto Jake made the girl freeze before cracking a smile herself._

"_Zoë Nickolas and that's my sister Skye, she's 8 and I'm 9." Zoë smiled looking at the two boys._

"_That's Jake Wolfe, he's 9 too and my best friend."_

"_Yeah!" The boy agreed grinning._

"_Well, we should probably get going." Dimitri sighed rubbing the back of his neck before glancing over at his friend. "Do you wanna tell 'em or should I?" When he didn't get answer, the boy glanced up at Zoë. "So…this is kinda hard to say but…We're demons and you and your sister are ours now because we caught you. So you have to come back with us to Hell…" He finished, kicking the dirt in front of him thoughtfully._

"_Okay." The brunette smiled grabbing Dimitri's hand. He looked at her dumbfounded._

"_Okay? That's it? No crying, kicking, screaming or begging us to let you go?" He gaped waving his free hand around wildly._

"_Nope." Zoë laughed swinging their linked hands back and forth._

" _Well… I like you already." Dimitri smiled happily._

"_I think I like you too Dimi."_

"_Dimi?"_

"_Yep! That's your new nickname." The girl grinned. Jake chuckled at the pair._

"_It suits you." The younger boy smiled._

"_Hey!" Skye shouted feeling ignored. "What about me? Do I get to come?"_

"_What? Duh you get to come silly! You're coming with me and Zoë's going with Dimitri and we're all going to be best friends together!" Jake grinned picked the younger girl up and spinning her around._

"_Okay! Okay!" Skye laughed hugging the boy tight as she tried to keep from flying away._

_~Flashback end~_

* * *

><p>At the foot of the stairs the deamon grinned maliciously as he watched the two teens fuss over the girl in the floor while inside something awoke Dimitri fully. Fighting against the unknown creature controlling his Dimitri forced himself to take a step forward cringing internally when he sank to one knee. Jake cast a quick glance in his direction watching in disbelief as his friend's face shifted from the cold, cruel look to one of utter pain and back. Hands flew up to grip his hair as Dimitri's demon fought off the foreign being within him until finally panting with exhaustion he won.<p>

"Jake…."The teen managed to cough out looking up as his friend walked closer. His hand drew back in a fist and without any other warning slammed into Dimtri's face.


	4. Animal

_Crawl back to the depths of your despair on your knees because there's no pity for your kind here._

The darkness isn't 's not peaceful,calm or any of the bullshit they try and feed you. No the darkness is bad, imagine your worst nightmares and then combine them all. Add that to the fact you can t see them and you'll have the darkness. There's no 'light at the end off the tunnel' no quiet, no hope. Just the feeling that you are completly and utterly worthless down to every fiber of your being and you don't deserve to live any long,you shouldn't have even lived as long as you did.

Now don't take this the wrong way, Zoe wasn't scared of this darkenss...no not even in the least. She and Skye have faced the the slinece and gut-wrentching agony of death before, twice accually. The thing that scared Zoe, was breathing. Slowly the darkness was recceding back into the depths of that place called a soul and the brightness of the light was returning. With one hard gasp of air the real world came flooding back in chasing the last bit of darkness back. Eyes still widened in fear and pain Zoe pushed herself up into a sitting position. Two pair of eyes swung her direction incredulously while another stay locked on the pool of blood that was seeping into the tiled floor.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jake finally asked breaking the akward silence.

"Blood Fire."Dimitri mumbled running a hand through his dark hair. The room seemed to grow even impossibly more tense.

"Blood Fire? You performed Blood Fire on a _human_? Do you even know how dangerous that is?" Jake hissed, narrowing his eyes at the older boy.

"No."Dimitri replied slowly,begining to pace the room.

"What do you mean no? You're one of the only demon's in existants that can even fucking control blood magic."

"What Dimitri means is, he didn't perform Blood Fire on human."Zoe corrected somehow managing to pull herself onto her feet. The younger Nickolas girl shifted uncomfortably and moved to hide behind her sister.

"What do you mean?" Jake question warily as he watched the pair of sisters.

"Zoe and Skye are Familars." What happened next wasn't really much of a suprise. Electricity crackled through the air,making the lighting flicker and throw sparks and in the middle of it all was Jake. The Wolfe boy's eyes shifted from their normal green to an eerie yellow as his pupils dialated. An unnatural glow found its way through Jake's skin blanketing him in an ominous red hue.

"You knew."The teen accused pointing finger at his formerly pacing friend who looked frozen on the spot."How long." He snarled stalking forward and closing most of the space between them.

"Jake...Calm 's not a big deal..."Skye started but was cut off mid-sentence by a a galre that made her want to melt into her shoes.

"How long have known this Starr?" Jake asked again, this time his voice barely pushing the fringes of calm.

"Since the first night."Dimitri growled meeting the static-y glare with blood red eyes. "It should have been obvious the minute you caught their scent and even still we haven't been trying to painfully hard to hide it Wolfe."Lightning crackled and sizzled above the younger demon's head and his gaze fell on the two sisters pressing themselves against the wall in an effort to disapear.

"Change."He growled, small sparks of electricity escaping from his mouth as he did so. When neither girl moved,not even seeming to breath his eyes narrowed. "Now." He snapped in a tone filled with authority they could do nothing but obey his whim.

Skye was the first of the two to shift. Bright blue eyes growing impossibley wider with matching black pupils dialating so larger the took over the majority of her the small girl's irises. A loud *crack* was followed seemingly instaneaously by the younger girl sinking to her knees,gritting her teeth against the pain as the shift overtook her. The once raven-like hair that fell just below the girl's shoulder's began changing hue, from black to grey to white before settling a warm amber-red color with white flecks. A soft purple glow enveloped the Nickolas girl as limbs began changing from humanoid to animalistic. Arms and legs lengthened, adopting the same amber fur her that her hair claimed. Paws sprouted from the place hands and feet once were,firmly planting themselves on the tile as the rest of the girl's small body shuddered and rippled with the change. Where clothinsg once rested now only fur resided and with one last pained whine Skye's head shifted completely to match the rest of her form.

Small, black-tipped ,russet ears set atop a small head. A tiny slightly pointed muzzle,coupled with a fluffy tail with a white tip made up Skye's animal form. Time seemed frozen as the liithe animal slowly made its way to Jake, sitting just at hims feet.

"S-Skye?"Jake murmered, his voice losing all animosity as he crouched down to get a better look at the former girl. Shinmmering blue eyes caught the boy's for barely a second and the creature's furry head bobbed in the slightest of nods. "You're..."

"She's a fox smart-one." Zoe snarled in the last stages of her own shift. Red-ish brown fur covering every inch of her as her face changed and paws shifted in place of her hands. A sharp bark resounded from the now changed older Nickolas girl which made Skye's ears flatten against her head. The fox's head whipped back across her shoulder, teeth bared, letting out a hair raising growl as she did. The older girl snorted in response shaking her head from side to side as she moved beside Dimitri who stopped his pacing as the animal nuzzled his hand.

"Wait a second..."Jake said looking from Skye to Zoe. "How does...Skye's a fox and Zoe..."

"Zoe's a wolf Jake."Dimitri smirked running a hand across the said Familiar's head as she glared at the other boy. "And I'm pretty damn sure you offended her." He chuckled walking over to his friend with the wolf as his heels. An indignant yip escaped the younger of the two Familiars as her sister knocked her muzzle against the top of her head. The two sat locked in a conversation of seemingly useless noise and signals.

_You know you shouldn't have done that._ The wolf huffed, letting her narrowed eyes relax.

_I couldn't help it sissy, its instinct. _The smaller creature whine softly looking up at the other hopefully.

_I'm sure._ Zoe bared har canines for a moment before moving her gaze from her sister to the floor.

_You've claimed him then? _The fox stepped forward sniffing at Dimitri's pant left even though the soft red aura around the pair made it painfully clear.

_Ovbiously. _The older of the two flicked her ear forward and huffed softly.

_Mine. _Skye rubbed her face against Jake's hand making him glance down at her with a smile

_Mine. _A very wolf-ish laugh left the older Familiar s she nipped Dimitri's ankle making him glare down at her before rolling his eyes and ruffling her fur.

_Also mine. _The two sisters touched noses for a moment before sitting back on their haunches to watch the boys.


	5. Darkness

_If you live among wolves you have to act like a wolf._

A terror filled scream filled the darkness as the boy with fire filled eyes tackled his victim to the hard ground.

"What's that phrase they're always spitting? '_The heart wants what the heart wants_?' " Lips pulled back over razor teeth in a patronizing smirk. The demon beneath him shook with fear, her yellow eyes clenched shut as a soft whimper "smiled down at her once more. "But I know what I want."

"Please do-" The words died on the girl's lips as her eyes widen. The knife-like claws that had been shoved through chest punctured her heart. Fear leaked from every fiber of the demon's being and with a flick of his wrist suddenly her chest no longer contains his hand.

"I want the heart." He chuckled to himself, watching the crimson organ twitch frantically in his grasp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Watch out little ones<strong>_

_**Daddies have taken the sons**_

_**Momma's bleeding in kitchen**_

_**Sister's barely holding**_

_**Watch out little ones**_

_**Stare at me down the barrel of a gun**_

_**With fire in your eyes **_

_**But remember dear ones**_

_**We are one in the same**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me I'm bad, bad, bad, bad man. Tell me I'm bad, bad, bad, bad man. Tell me I'm bad, bad, bad, bad maaaan."<em> Dimitri sang making his companions smirk.

"Really Dimi? Reeeally?" Zoe chuckled as he sang over the lead singer.

"You know you love it."

"Well duh it's her 2nd favorite song." Skye threw in from the backseat of the Camaro.

"…. No one asked you."

" Alright, maybe its just me but now I kinda want to know what the big, bad wolf's favorite song is."

"I know it." Dimitri quipped making the car's other occupants look at him expectantly. Sighing loudly like it was the most complicated task in the world, the Starr boy unlock his Mp3 player and scrolled till he found what he was looking for.

"Dude, watch the fucking road." Jake laughed as Zoe reached across the front seat to try and keep the black car on their side of the paved street.

"_To un-explain, the unforgivable, drain all the blood and give the kids a show!"_

The chorus rolled around and suddenly the car whole screamed along.

"_And without you is how I disappear,"_

"_And live me life alone, forever now."_

"_And without you is how I disappear,"_

"_And live me life alone, forever now."_

The two couples smiled at each other and in an instant a dark blur moved from the shadows, jumping in front of the car. The loud thud of the impact had Dimitri slamming on the breaks. "FUCK!"

"I think you hit someone." Skye intoned peaking over the older boy's shoulder to try and see out the windshield. Following some un-spoken command, all the teens opened their doors and stepped out into the street. The smack of their shoes against the wet pavement made the teen flinched slightly before they crept forward to the front of the car.

A human-like figure lay sprawled out against the ground in front of the car. The closer the group moved the more contorted their face became. After what seemed like hours the figure's chest rose slowly with shuddering breaths and fell once again.

"They're alive…" Zoe whispered almost inaudibly. "Skye, grab the first aid kit out the back." She ordered as she moved beside the incapacitated form. Behind them the headlights were clicked on flooding the street before them in florescent light. A barely audible gasp slipped through the elder Nikolas's mouth as bright orange eyes snapped open to mean electric blue.

"You…I-How…" Zoe stammered placing her arms on either side of the hurt form and leaning so that she is nearly nose-to-nose with the person. A shit-eating grin spilled across the new but familiar face.

"Miss me, little lupus?" A familiar, although deeper voice questioned as the figure

pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Sissy I got the…" Skye stopped mid-sentence as orange eyes pinned her where she

stood. A low whistle left the mouth of the seated figure.

"Man, you two sure have grown since the last time I saw you." The male chuckled

making the two demon boys look from his to the girls with utter confusion written across their faces. Grimacing the male struggled to his feet, favoring his left ankle as he did. "What, no hug?" The dark hair boy smirked holding his arms open. It took less than a minute for both the girls to shoot into the auburn-haired teen's grasp.

"Alright, somebody around here has so explaining to do about why our girls are hugging the dude who just ran into my car." Dimitri demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think you mean who you _hit _with your car." The injured boy snapped. Neither of the girls snuggling into his chest let out anything more than a squeak as the boy squeezed them tightly.

"But seriously, who the fuck are you?" Jake growled, his yellow eyes narrowing as he watch the trio.

"The name's Allen," The teen grinned. "Allen Nikolas."


End file.
